1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of cell searching in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of various radio access technologies (RAT), a multi-mode user equipment that can support a plurality of radio access technologies has been developed.
If the radio link failure is occurred in the multi-mode user equipment which is operated in accordance with one RAT, it searches another RAT that can support a service and is operated in accordance with another RAT.
Accordingly, if the multi-mode user equipment is disconnected from the network, a cell searching method for searching for a cell of another RAT that can support a service is required.
In the method of cell searching according to the related art, the user equipment searches for a cell, which can support a service, by scanning all frequencies of RAT.
According to the related art, a problem occurs in that much time is required for cell searching if the multi-mode user equipment changes RAT.